Destiny of the Assassin
by Manafest destiny
Summary: Nick comes from a long line of assassins and he must train to uphold Ezio's legacy. With the help of his friends he will change the world.


**This is my first time writing a fan fiction so go easy on me. Please review I am open to suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any characters from the series. **

Chapter 1: How it all started…

Have you ever felt like you had a destiny or a specific purpose in life, that you would save the world someday? Destiny is a dangerous thing to mess with; mine was a brutal journey to make a choice that changed the fate of the world.

My name is Nick, if I had to describe myself I was 15, 5ft6, scrawny but still fit, and brown shaggy hair. My whole life was moving from place to place with my dad. Every two months or so it would be a new house, new neighborhood and no friends, and every house we moved to my dad gave me the same speech, "We are only here for my job; we may not stay here for a while, stay indoors."

Then he would leave for a few hours everyday, and then come back with dinner. He never told me what his job was and every time I asked he avoided the question.

At the time we were living in a small town in Maine and the nearest neighbor was Ms. Brown who lived five miles from us. One night my dad came home and he look nervous, "Nick pack your bags." he said.

"But we just moved here a week ago." I replied, "Why are-"

He cut me off, "We're not moving you're just going to live with your Uncle George for a while, I already have your plane tickets, and you will meet him at the airport."

I packed up the few items I had and got in the car.

…..

When we got to the airport Uncle George was standing by the entrance smiling. He had short brown hair, he looked like he was maybe in his mid twenties and he was very fit.

"Jim," he said as he hugged my dad, "long time no see."

My dad smiled as he replied, "Sorry I never contacted you, it's been difficult with my job."

"No apology needed I understand completely," He then looked at me and said, "So this must be Nick, my how much you've grown."

I just looked up and grinned, "It's nice to meet you."

"Well we better go before we miss our flight." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder

I looked over my shoulder as my dad waved goodbye. As we were walking I looked down at my ticket, it said our flight was going to Italy!

I looked up at Uncle George and asked, "You live in Italy?"

"Yes that is where our family is from", He smiled and said, "You are from a long line of great people."

During the flight Uncle George was telling me all these stories about him and my dad as kids and all the things they did together. I was amazed to find out many about my dad I didn't know.

When we got off the plane an old man in a black suit was waiting with a sign that said George Aldetore.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at him.

"Oh that's my butler Creg." Uncle George replied

"Why do you have a butler?"

"Didn't your father ever tell you? We are a very wealthy family"

**...**

I was too busy looking at everything around me I almost didn't notice Uncle George saying, "Here we are." We stopped at large metal gate In the middle of the woods. Creg got out opening the gate, he went to the side of the gate and put his fist on the pole and the gate opened. I could have sworn I saw a something glowing over the spot he pushed for a second then it disappeared.

We came around the corner and Uncle George said as he pointed "That is our family house." I stared in amazement; it looked more like a castle than a house! The house was rectangular with a tower on each corner there was maybe fifty windows all around the house. The inside was even more amazing; the marble floor was polished to a shine, there were ten chandlers hanging from the ceiling and the hallways seemed to go on forever. As Uncle George showed me around I noticed there were many people walking around in white cloaks.

"Are they your servants?" I asked

He replied, "No they are your brothers."

"How are they my brothers?"

"They are all Assassins like you."

Uncle George saw the confusion on my face and said, "Here I will explain."

He brought me to a hallway lined with paintings of different people across the walls.

"These are our ancestors, they are all the greatest assassins," Uncle George said as we walked through, "Each of them made a difference in their time, and not just for killing. The assassins protect the greater good and keep balance to the world."

We stopped at a painting and there was a plaque below that said, "Ezio Aldetore De Firenze, assassin of the Renaissance."

Uncle George looked at the painting then at me, "And this is your ancestor and your destiny is to uphold his legacy."

This was a lot to take in I backed up and said, "I always thought I was different, but why did dad not tell me?"

"He only wanted to protect you," Uncle George said, "you are a very special person and you are destined for greatness."

"Why did he send me here?"

"You are here to train in the ways of the assassins," he said as he patted my shoulder, "It is getting late I will show you your room."

He brought me to a hallway lined with many doors all with the same symbol on them.

We stopped at a door with Nicholas Aldetore etched on the door, "Get plenty of sleep training starts tomorrow morning." He said as he left the hallway.

I opened the door; the room had a bed, a wooden desk, a dresser and a bookcase. I unpacked my suitcase, climbed in my bed and immediately fell asleep.

I was woken up by a pounding on my door.

I heard the person yell, "Get up, I don't want to get in trouble because of your laziness!"

I rushed out of bed and got dressed. The person was waiting for me outside in the hallway; he was a tall guy with black hair that covered his eyebrows.

He crossed his arms, "Took you long enough, we're going to miss breakfast."

He ran out of the hall and I followed behind. We came to a long dining room lined with at least 50 people.

We got our seats and servants brought breakfast to every person. Breakfast was great, there were omelets, bacon strips, and two sausage patties.

The guy who woke me up was sitting next to me, after a bite of my omelet I looked over at him and said, "My name is Nick, I never caught your name."

"My name is Joshua pleased to meet you," He replied, "I'm supposed to give you a tour around the house after breakfast."

"Thanks." I said finishing my breakfast.

…

Josh was waiting for me in the hallway with all the assassin's paintings.

"Why are we starting here?" I asked

"We are starting our tour with the beginning of the Assassins," He began, "The Assassins were created to fight for the greater good, our main enemies are the Templars, an evil group of people who wanted domination and would do anything to get their point across."

We walked around the house and he continued, "This house was built as a safe place for us to train to be assassins, speaking of training you need to start now."

We came around to the back of the house and Josh said, "This is the training grounds."

I was amazed, to the left was a few sparring circles for combat training, in the center were lots of towers and walls with people jumping and climbing on them, and on the right were lined up targets and people were shooting the targets with just their wrist. I turned back to Josh and I saw someone sneaking up behind him. I was about to say something to him, but suddenly Josh grabbed the guy by the wrist and judo flipped him over his head and the guy fell flat on his back.

"When are you ever gonna learn Ronnie," Josh chuckled, "You'll never be able to sneak up to me."

Ronnie was black, he looked about my age and he had a buzz cut. I was almost positive that fall would have hurt him, but he just got up, cracked his neck and he was fine.

"Hey Ronnie I want you to meet Nick, he's one of the new recruits," Josh told him, "He's supposed to start training today, what do you think a good thing to start him with?"

"I think it would be good to start him with combat." Ronnie replied

"Good idea, c'mon Nick lets get you fitted for a cloak and armor." Josh said.

Josh and Ronnie led me to the armory, there was a girl forming a sword against an anvil.

"Julie," Josh called to her, "Got any armor for Nick to use?"

She looked up and took her goggles off; her face was covered in soot. She went to a room and brought a cloak, "This one should work." She handed the cloak to me, and went back to work.

Josh and Ronnie brought me to the sparring ring, I put on the cloak it had long sleeves, pants and a hood.

"Now that you have your armor," Josh said, "You need a primary weapon, assassins use a variety of weapons and but all assassins must have a hidden blade." Josh flicked his wrist and a small blade came out of his sleeve. "The hidden blade can be used in many ways, Ronnie help me demonstrate."

Ronnie took the spear off his back and swung down at Josh. Josh brought the hidden blade out again and deflected the spear.

"Here," Josh tossed me a gauntlet. "You will start with one hidden blade and it will be modified as you rank up to an assassin."

I strapped on the gauntlet and flicked the blade out and brought it back in.

"Seems simple enough" I said

"Good now you need your melee weapon," Josh brought me to a table with swords, daggers, axes, and other weapons. "Choose the one that is most comfortable for you."

I picked up each weapon, feeling its weight, I tried to pick up a mace but it was too heavy so I decided to stay away from them. I chose a dagger and it felt very balanced in my hand.

"Good choose but you can't have that dagger." Josh took it from me and placed it back on the table.

"Why?" I asked.

"As a tradition for the house you need to forge you first weapon so that way it is perfect for you, Ronnie and I had to forge our weapon too."

Josh pulled out his dagger, its handle wrapped perfectly around his hand and the blade was black and it curved in. Ronnie showed his spear, the spear head was large and it detached with a chain, it also had a handle at the balance point.

So I went to work but none of my designs worked out like they should've. After hours of work I was about to give up but then I saw Ronnie running up with a box in his arm.

"I have something from mentor George," Ronnie said, "He was going to give it to you but he left before could."

I opened it up; it was a dagger! The blade was the assassin symbol stretched out and the handle was wrapped in black leather. It felt perfectly balanced in my hand. I admired the blade then placed it on my belt.

We got to dinner and before we ate someone stood up and made an announcement. He said that mentor George has left for a very urgent mission and that he would be gone for quite a while.

I went back to my room, and lay on my bed with the box beside me. I opened the box and admired the blade again, and then I noticed there was a note in the box. I took it out and read it,

Dear Nick I know this is a lot for you to take in but know your father wanted this for you and he will be proud of what you will become. This blade was your father's and he wanted you to have it, also there is a ring concealed in this box that was the ring to your father's hidden blade, keep it close. While I am away you must continue your training as usual. I hope I will return soon.

Sincerely,

George Aldetore

I pulled out the ring and squeezed it in my hand; it was the closest thing to holding my father's hand. I placed the items back in the box and went to sleep.

**Hoped you liked it I, also my friend flygonN is writing a black ops zombie story so check it out.**


End file.
